Unforgiven
by Mischief Maintained
Summary: Alanna shook her head and stomped off, calling over her shoulder to her twin, “You just don’t understand! You always have to go and ruin everything! I hate you Thom!” Thom looked shocked. Never once had his twin spoke to him with such venom in her voice.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is just an introduction to the story, and the rest of the chapters will be much longer than this, and hopefully better as well. In the next chapter I'm going to skip ahead a few years to the point where Alanna is heading to court for the first time, and Thom is a squire.

In one of the many libraries of the Northern fief, Trebond, sat two twins quarrelling. The girl, Alanna, scowled in frustration at her twin brother Thom who was trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Thom, how many times did I tell you not to tell Coram or Maude about our switching plan?" Alanna asked, crossing her arms across her chest. Thom looked ashamed.

"I can't believe you! We finally come up with a plan that might just work for once, and then you go and ruin it by telling Coram! Now I'll never be able to become a knight, the only thing I'll ever get to be is some prissy court lady that goes on and on about stupid dresses and flowers," the girl hissed at her bother.

Thom held his hands up in defense, and argued back, "Well in case you didn't notice, I also am affected by this turn in plans! You can't honestly think that I would tell anyone the plan on purpose, as you know as well as I do that I would never want to be a knight!"

Alanna shook her head and stomped off, calling over her shoulder to her twin, "You just don't understand! You always have to go and ruin everything! I hate you Thom!"

Thom looked shocked. Never once had his twin spoke to him with such venom in her voice. He had, of course, heard that same cold tone in her speech before, but never had the words been directed towards him. Putting his head in his hands, Thom groaned. _Why do I always have to do this type of thing?_

That was the last time the twins had spoken before they both took their separate ways, Alanna to the convent to become a proper lady, and Thom to Corus to become a knight.


	2. Chapter 2

Lady Alanna of Trebond yawned, covering her mouth with her hand. She was on her way to Corus after four years at the convent, and was growing tired of the chit-chat of her carriage mates. Scowling out the window, she attempted to tune them out and focus on her thoughts, which mostly concerned her twin brother Thom. Although she could have written an apology to him over the many years while she was at the convent, she had chosen not to, instead planning on apologizing to him in person, where it would most likely be better received. The only problem she could think of now was that Thom would probably still be fuming mad at her for not sending any letters or trying to make it better, and would avoid her at all costs. Sighing, she turned to the girl next to her, Anialyn, better known as Ania.

"Please tell me we're almost to Corus, because, honestly, I can't stand this any longer!" Ania giggled at her friend, and shook her head.

"We're no where near it yet. We still have two and a half bells to go," Ania replied.

Alanna groaned animatedly. "I don't believe you, there is no possible way there can be that much time left!" Ania laughed at her friend's obvious dislike of the company of court ladies.

"There's no fooling you is there 'lanna?" Alanna shook her head with a crooked grin spread across her face.

"Nope, I'm just too good!" Her friend smiled at her and coughed something that sounded a lot like _too good my big toe._

"Hey! I resent that remark!" Alanna said, faking offense.

"As you would say, no you resemble that remark!"

Alanna waved off Ania's remark and looked back out the window, once again thinking of her twin.

About half a bell later Alanna's carriage arrived at the royal palace, and she was soon out of it, stretching her legs while talking to Ania. They were walking in the outskirts of the gardens when Alanna heard the clanging of metal coming from across the way. Walking over to where there was a better view of where the noise was coming from, she spotted a practice court full of young men around her age who were sparring with swords.

Grinning widely, Alanna ran down to the courts, followed by Ania, and hopped up on the fence, quickly finding a well matched spar between a tall man with black hair and a slightly smaller man with brown hair. At the end of the fight, Ania clapped politely while Alanna cheered. The two men, realizing they had an audience came over to the two girls each wearing a handsome smile.

"Hello ladies, may we be of assistance?" asked the tall black haired man, who by closer inspection, was rather handsome, sporting deep blue eyes that carried his emotion.

Alanna grinned. "Actually my friend and I only came down here to watch a few matches, me with the hopes of competing in one." The men looked puzzled.

"Don't mind her," Ania said, "she's a feisty one, never will shut up about fighting styles and strategies." Alanna scowled.

"Gee, what a great friend you are." Ania just stuck out her tongue at her friend, and turned back to the men to introduce herself.

"I am Lady Anialyn and this is my dear friend Lady Alanna," Ania said, smiling politely.

"I am Prince Jonathon, please call me Jon, and this is my cousin Gary," The man with the black hair introduced, causing Ania and Alanna to do down in a curtsey.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," said Alanna, "now, if you don't mind I need to find someone." Jonathon nodded.

"Of course. Would you like some help finding this person? I know where most people are after all," Gary said.

Alanna smiled, "Your help would be most welcomed. Now, the person who we are trying to find happens to be my twin brother, Thom of Trebond." Jon and Gary looked shocked.

"You're Thom's twin?" asked Jon, amazed.

"The one and only. Now, can we go find him, as I'd like to see him as soon as possible."

"Very well, Alanna, follow us," the Prince said, extending his arm for her to hold.

They found Thom just outside of the library, talking to a man, who Gary identified as Sir Myles of Olau, a professor. Ania nudged Alanna with her elbow, telling her that now was the time to apologize. Alanna took a deep breath and called out to her brother.

"Thom! Thom!" Her brother spun on his heel, and Alanna ran to him to hug him, but he pushed her off with a scowl, and turned back to the professor.

"Thom please! I need to talk to you!" Her twin ignored her. Seeing that he was ignoring her, she forced him to face her.

"What do you want, stranger? Another chance to cause me pain? Because I think you've already caused more than enough." Thom said coldly, his purple eyes flashing red.

* * *

It was the day after Alanna and Thom's meeting, and Alanna could hardly bear to pull herself out of bed. She had spent most of the night crying, until at last she had fallen asleep due to a sleeping aid that Ania fed to her. Groaning as she pulled the covers back, Alanna stepped onto the cold flagstone floor and swore under her breath. She hadn't realized how lucky she was to have had wooden floors in her room at the convent. Pulling on a pair of breeches, a white shirt, and crimson tunic, Alanna grabbed her sword and bow and started on her way down to the practice courts.

On arriving, Alanna received many odd looks from the men there, but as usual she paid them no mind, and took a look around. In one corner stood a large wooden pole, about the size of two evergreen trees combined. It had marks across it, and it was clear to Alanna that this pole was used for practicing combat on when you had no one to practice with.

After setting her weapons in the corner, she went to the pole, examined it, and began practicing hand to hand combat on it. Her punches and kicks were hard, taking out most of her anger at her twin on the pole. More than once her hits added dents to the battered pole, showing just how hard she was attacking.

By the time she had finished with the pole, a large group had formed around her, watching a gentle looking lady go full out, striking the pole harder than most of them could. As Alanna finished her last kick, she turned around to the sight of a dozen men cheering. Smiling, she took a bow and waved them off. A few lingered, including Jonathon, Gary, and another man who she didn't recognize.

"So I see you weren't joking yesterday when you said you were looking for someone to duel with," Jon said with a twinkle in his eye. "Oh, by the way, this is another one of my friends, Raoul, the friendly giant," he said with a wink. Alanna laughed, while Raoul pouted playfully.

"Well, you're right about the giant part," Alanna said, looking up, "as for the friendly part…." Jon and Gary laughed while Raoul continued pouting, then joined in with the laughter.

"We were about to run up and grab some lunch, would you like to accompany us?" asked Gary.

"Gods, its lunch time already?" Her stomach answered her with a growl. Alanna grinned, "That would be a yes."

Lunch was rather interesting, especially at one point when Raoul had just told a particularly funny joke, and the whole table was laughing wildly. While laughing, Alanna snorted, causing Raoul to make the comment,

"You snort when you laugh too?" which Gary misheard and thought he said _You fart when you laugh too? _Causing Gary to ask, "Wait, you guys fart when you laugh?" Unfortunately for the prince, that was the only part he had heard of the conversation, causing him to be extremely disgusted while his friends laughed hysterically, before finally gaining control of themselves and explaining it to him. Altogether it was a fun lunch, and by the end of it, Alanna was friends with everyone who had sat at the table with them.

Alanna returned to her room soon after, and was surprised to find Ania waiting outside the door pacing wildly.

"Where were you Alanna? I looked all over for you!" Alanna grinned sheepishly.

"I was at the practice courts, and as of late I was eating with the prince and his friends," Alanna replied.

"Good, you've eaten then, that means you'll have more time to prepare yourself."

"For what?" asked the redhead.

"We are meeting the royal family for tea, and are expected to be on our best behaviour and to look as good as we possibly can." Alanna grined evilly.

"So we get to meet Jon's parents!" Ania rolled her eyes, but nodded.

"And why are you so happy about that?"

"Oh, so I can get embarrassing stories to bug him with of course! I simply can't wait!" said Alanna. Ania shook her head.

"Whatever you say, my little trouble maker."

"Yes, exactly whatever I say, minus the little trouble maker part!"


	3. Chapter 3

Alanna and Ania stood nervously outside of the Royal Rooms. They were both wearing their best dresses, which had been specially made for the occasion. Ania's dress was a light green, having a v-neck that swooped, what looked to Alanna, too low for comfort. Her dress wonderfully accented her hazel eyes and waist length brown hair, and in Alanna's opinion, she was truly beautiful.

Alanna's dress was a light blue that shone violet in the light, causing her purple eyes to pop out even more than usual. The neck of her dress was square, and had small designs around it, which complimented it beautifully. Her sleeves were off the shoulder, and had a small slit in them to keep them out of any food she was likely to eat. She was also beautiful, and the on the way over the two of them had received many winks from men, and the occasional cat call.

Alanna reached up to fool with her hair, only to have Ania slap her hand away scornfully.

"I hate up-dos," Alanna mumbled, "in fact; I'd even go so far to say that I despise them with a passion." Ania chuckled at her friend's words, finding them rather amusing.

"Just let it be, Alanna," Ania replied, "You'll have to get used to it sometime, and as the First Daughter said-" Alanna growled.

"Since when have you started quoting grumpy old ladies who happen to have something against me in particular?" Ania laughed at the look on her friend's face, and turned back around as the door was opened to admit them into the room. Stepping inside, Alanna at once felt a sense of homeliness, and was put into an awe at how pleasant the room was. It had a sheepskin rug on the floor, which provided much comfort compared to the normal flagstone. It also had many portraits adorning the walls, most of which portrayed peaceful scenes, not the usual solemn man or woman staring stonily out. In the middle of the room sat a rather large wooden table with intricate designs carved over it.

Seated at the table were King Roald, Queen Lianne, Jon, as well as Gary and his parents. After paying their respects to their rulers, Alanna and Ania were seated at the table with them, and Alanna was soon engaged in a discussion of war strategies and polotics with the king, Gareth the Older, and Jonathon. Ania, on the other hand was talking to Lianne, Gary's mother, and Gary about her childhood stories.

In the middle of the meal, unnoticed by the rest of the table, Lianne turned to Roald and whispered softly, "It seems Lady Alanna would make a good queen," and gesturing to Jon who was playfully flirting with her added, "and it seems he is quite taken with her, and she the same to him." Roald smiled and nodded. "Yes, indeed, you are right, it does seem that way. Perhaps we should mention it to him in hopes that he will at least court her." His wife agreed, then turned back to her previous discussion, joining in again unnoticed.

* * *

Alanna sat at breakfast with her new made friends when Thom walked past, glaring at her. She fell silent, and watched as he took a seat alone at a table, and began to slowly eat. Jonathon, following her gaze to Thom, felt his heart go out to her. He had seen her in the hall, trying to apologize to her brother, and he had seen the look on her face when she had been rejected. It was a look full of pain and sorrow, and a look that he hoped he would never see on her again. Reaching out and patting her arm, he met her eyes, noticing just how beautiful they were.

"Don't worry about Thom, he'll come around," Jon said, trying to comfort her. Alanna shook her head.

"What do you know? You aren't even his friend! How can you say that if the only time you've ever talked to him was to insult him?" Alanna's temper flared. Jonathon sighed.

"Look, Alanna, I was his friend, in fact one of his best friends. I knew him better than I had ever known anyone, besides perhaps Gary or Raoul. I had even thought of choosing him as my squire, but that was when it was revealed to me by my cousin Roger, that he had tried to kill me. Knowing that, I knew that I could no longer be his friend, I mean, what type of friend tries to kill you? Besides, it was treason on the throne-" at that point Jonathon was interrupted by an angry Alanna.

"How dare you accuse my family of treason! You have no proof!" Alanna hissed, eyes narrowing. "I think it's best we head our seperate ways now, your majesty."

Jonathon stared out after Alanna, who had stomped off, never looking back. It was evident in the ice in her voice that he wouldn't be soon forgiven, if ever forgiven at all.


End file.
